Awkward Moments
by uso-chan1316
Summary: this story contains Kawaii Chan, Blaze Chan from emogurl1234's stories , Uso Chan My charecter that I created for emogurl1234's story , and a bunch of other made up bastereds are in this storie. If you do not like gayness then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

_**#1 Where The Hell Am I?**_

_**I was on my way home when I herd some one yelling at me. I turned to find Kawaii running towards me with Blaze and I knew just then that one of them would glomp me. Kawaii was sporting a punk look while Blaze was sporting a goth-emolook that said, "Don't mess with me." The first thing I thought of was FUCK. But of course I was wrong both of them glomped me. "Why the hell did you do that?" I asked when they finally let me go. "Because we wanted to." Kawaii said in a very calm voice. "No it is because we are high off Mountain Dew, coffie, and Coke." Blaze said correcting her. "So do you want to go to Fusion Odesye?" "Um let me think go home to my twinset brothers (Ramond and Judson), or go to Fusion Odesye. I think I chose Fusion Odesye." I said in a sarcastic voice.**_

_**"Then we are off." Kawaii said while laughing. We turned around and started walking toward Fusion Odesye. When we arived we found the only people in there were the manager and us. We tuck quite a while to find what we wanted. When we left we started to talk. "So what are you guys doing this dark weekend?" "What te hell do you think Kawaii?" "I think that you and Blaze are doing not a damn thing." "Well you would be right." I said in a tone that suggested that it was obvious. **_

_**When we went over to Kawaii's house we went strait to the computer for some fan-fiction. We started to read this one fan-fiction when I couldn't remember what happened next. The first line read,"If you do not like Naruto or the Naruto world than stop reading now." But of course we didn't so we kept readin. We got sucked into the story. The next thing I know I was in a field.**_

_**"Where the hell am I and where is Kawaii Chan and Blaze Chan?" I said looking around. "I don't know who they are but you are definitely along way away from Konoha." I heard a boy say from behind me. I turned to see what I thought looked like Sasuke. "Who the hell are you?" "I am the famous Sasuke." He said takeing a bow. "And who-" "The name is Uso Kaiyuu but call me Uso Chan." I said not letting him finish.**_

_**Then I heard a familiar voice. "Sasuke where the hell have you run off to this time damnit." "I am right here talking to Uso." "Whoso?" "No Uso." He said as a girl with pink shoulder length hair, green eyes, in her usual red dress-jumper. "Oh my god Uso is that you?" She said as she walked out of the woods. "Yeah Sakura it is really me. No hugs." I said watching her closely. "When did you get so mean and when did you start dressing like a punk?" "Right after you died." I said remembering the day I went emo.**_

_**"Oh by the way I sense that rain is coming hard over there and will be here within the hour." I said looking at the sky. "NO damn-it me Jiriaya and Naruto were going to have a three some outside." Sasuke said covering his hair and runing. Sakura followed yelling for him to stop. I also followed because I wanted to see Konoha in person. **_

_**When we got there Sakura and I went to the ramen place but Sasuke went to Jiriaya's where he was supposed to meet Naruto and Jiriaya. We where eating for about ten minutes when I heard Kawaii. "Where the hell have you been you bitch?" "I have been eating ramen with my sister." I said turniing around to face them. Blaze Chan started to lick her lips when she saw the ramen. "Do you guys want some Sakura was about go get more for me any way." "Of course when have you ever known us to turn down free ramen?" Blaze said running toward the table at a full sprint.**_

_**We went to Sakura's house after she payed for our food. When we got there I was supprised to see that it was hot pink and that Naruto, Iruka, and a kid that looked like a younger version of Kakashi, where standingin front of it. In fact he was an exact version of him when he was younger including the mask. "SakuraWho is that kid with Naruto and Iruka?" "Idon'tknow but I plan to find out." She said glareing at the three boys infront of her house. **_

_**We all walked over to the boys but it wasn't that that bathered me. "What the fuck... who the hell is that damn bastered?" Sakura said in an impolite way. "So Naruto hows life?" Kawaiiasked ignoring what Sakura had just said. "This bastered is Ookami he is my new student. I was wondering if you would house h... Who the fuck are they?" "This is my sister and her bastered Friends." "Hey only I can call them bastereds. I am Uso Kaiyuu but please just call me Uso Chan. That one with black eyes is Kawaii Chan and the one with the awesome red eyes is Blaze Chan." I said in my sweet voice. "Hi like he said I am Ookami and I love the punk look you got going. Are you going to be stuying with Iruka too?" "Hell no why the hell would I do that? I am studying under Kakashi." He looked at me as if I was as crazy as I looked. Istared at Blaze Chan who wasn't even looking at any one except somebody in the distance. "Oh shit it is Diedara. Where am I supposed to go?" "Diedara Blaze Chan is over here come and glomp her." I screamed at him. He looked over and then started to runing at a full sprint toward Blaze Chan. "Damn you why the hell would you do that to me?"**_

_**In two seconds Diedara was lying on Blaze Chan huging her to death. "Nice to see you to Diedara but I kind of cant breath." She said in a Hazey voice. He allowed her to get up then he did something I never thought anyone could do to her. He leaned forward and kissed her right on the lips and neither of them pulled back until Kawaii strted to laugh at them. "Dude what the hell are you doing I wouldn't even allow a guy to do that to me." Kawaii said still laughing. Blaze Chan said blushing so much that her whole face turned red. **_

_**Ookami juststud there with Iruka with their mouths hanging open. I started to walk away because Ookami was looking at me weird but Sakura pulled me back and dragged me into the house. She showed me where I would be sleeping then did the same to Kawaii and Blaze (who was forced into letting go of Diedara.) Just as we were going to go to sleep (at 10) there was a nook on the door. I opened it and was supprised to she an old class mate. "Rotuko what the hell you doing here?" "I was reading a fan-fiction when I fell into the woods outside of the village and I saw you guys go in here. So I followed you when it was dark." "That is a fag reason." "Uso Chan who the hell is it?" Sakura asked from the hall. "It is an old class mate Rotuko." "Rotuko is really here have him come in." Kawaii said. "So why the hell did you come here?" Rouko asked as he walked in. "It's my sister's place." "No it's Sakura's place." "Yeah my sister. Didn't I say that already?" "No you didn't. And Sakura is not your sister." "Hi I am Sakura and yes she is to my little sister." Sakura said defensively.**_

_**Rotuko just stud there looking at us until I told him to get his fat Naruto ass in the damn house. We went to bed with out another word. I had the weirdest dream ever. I saw Ookami sitting on a boat. I watched him as he started to stand so that he could do a canon ball. Then the picture changed to Iruka and Naruto talking. "What do I do?" Naruto asked looking concerned. "You should tell Sasuke and Jiraiya the truth." Iruka said looking kind of sick. "Thanks I am so glad I am going strait again."**_

_**"wake your lazy ass up you bastered." I heard Kawaii yell in my ear. I opened my eyes to see Blaze and Kawaii laughing at me. I got up and walked out of the room with Blaze and Kawaii trailing close behind.**_

_**"What the hell are we going to to day?" I asked as I walked in to the room. "Oh yeah well I forgot to tell you that Chunnin Exams are to day." Sakura said looking away laughing. "why the fuck would you not tell us?" "I did'nt want you to stress over it." "why the hell would I do smoe thing so damn stupid." I said as my anger built up inside of me. **_

_**I finished geting ready for the day (which took like two minutes.) After that it was 11 and the exams were at 11:30. We started to walk to the tower of the building where the exams would be held when we ran into Kakashi. "Uso Chan is that you? Migh you have grown sence I saw you last." Kakashi said with a wide eye. "What the hell...have I been here before?" "Yes you have. Once when you were about five. I beleave you were watching Naruto and boom you apperied in Ookami's house in a swim suit to." Kakashi said laughing. Then I was surpised to what I saw next. Kakashi took off his mask. It was beautiful one eye was red with black in it and the other was black (which was all we had ever seen before.) I looked at him with a loveing feeling in my gut. I thought to my self,"Wow he is like totally awesome and mabey kind of cute with out his mask.**_

_**We sat there for two minutes when Kakashi reminded us of or distenation. We then walked the restof the way with Kakashi to the exams and found that we were the first ones there. we sat around discouseing what I did when I was here last (which was Sakura Kakashi and I.) We then went and took the exams. It was the easyest test I had ever taken in my life. The only question that might have been hard was one that asked what I think about death, blood, and self inflicted cuts. I found that it was easy to answer and I later found out that Kawaii and Blaze did to but Sakura found it extremely hard.**_

_**"Where the hell is Rotuko?" I asked looking around noticeing that he wasn't around. "I have no idea but why the hell are you asking a stupid ass bastered like me?" Sakura asked. "I was asking everyone not just you." I said as I rolled my eyes.**_

_**We walked around but got hunngry so we went and got some ramen at the ramen place. After that Kakashi came over to us and asked to talk to me. "Uso are you training with me or not?" "Hell yeah." "Good for your first opponent will be Sakura." "What my sister why the hell would you do that?" "Because you will be fighting nere water and as I already know you can control water. so you will denitally win."**_

_**I talked to him for a while but what ever I said he had something that tromped it so finally I changged th subject. "Are you and Ookami related?" "Why would you say that?" "Because you two look a like." "Well that is true but no we are not related at all.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**#2 No Fucking Way**_

_**I went back to where Sakura, Kawaii, and Blaze were. "Holly shit Rotuko what the hell are you doing with Hinata?" "Oh about that…um we are kind of-'' "We are going out. Why the hell can't you just say it. Don't you think he is cute?" She said turning towards me. "No way. I mean he looks like Naruto. And I think Naruto is my cousin." I said in a discussed voice. "I think he is handsome." "Oh wait I didn't mean that. What I said would be an insult to Naruto." "What about me?" "I said Rotuko looks like you but then I took it back because that would be insulting you." I said when Naruto joined the group. **_

"_**So what did Kakashi want to talk about?" Sakura said before the fight could brake out. "He wanted to talk to me about my past." I lied trying to hide the fact that I would have to fight my sister. "Ok what did he say?" "I don't know I tuned him out." "Well that is Uso for you." Blaze said with a smirk.**_

_**We were talking for about 30 minutes when I heard the thunder. "Damn I am really bad at predicting the weather." "What do you mean Uso?" Hinata asked. "Yesterday I said it would rain and today I got the felling it would be sunny until tomorrow and now it is going to rain." "Uso Chan. Uso Chan. Kakashi tolled me to tell you it is tonight when all is asleep." Ookami ran in with a parchment while shouting. "Thanks. Is that for Sakura?"**_

"_**No it is for me." "Come over here and tell me what it is about." I said walking away. "Well Kakashi thought about what you said and then said that I would take Sakura's place so you wouldn't have to fight your sister." **_

_**I stared at him expecting him to say "got you" but he never did. "What are you doing?" I am leaving so I can read." "Damn you are just like Kakashi." "No I am not." "Yes you are. You sound like him, you look like him, and you now love to read. Who the hell are your parents?" "I don't know but my brother is Itachi." "What…No that is not possible. Kawaii get your lazy ass over here!" "What the hell do you want?" "Guess who his brother is." "Who?" "Itachi." "Impossible." "I know." **_

"_**How the fuck are we going to prove that he is lying?" "You could always ask Ita-" "Don't speak his name. You can never say his name ever again. You have no idea what he and I have been through together." "Oh I am sorry I didn't know." "Your fine Kawaii is just in a bitchy mood. Isn't that right Kawaii?" I said through clenched teeth. **_

"_**Yeah what ever." "See what did I tell you?" "Do I really look like Kakashi?" "Hell yeah you do. If I didn't know better I would think you were his clone. Except your eyes, you have red eyes like Itachi." At this he smiled. Kawaii had already left so it was just Ookami and my self. "So do you have a boy friend?" "Why the hell should I tell you?" "I was just wondering." "No I don't have a boy friend and I never have."**_

_**I went back to the group to see that Naruto and Hinata were flirting and Rotuko was no where to be seen. Sakura was talking to Gara (who had just arrived.) Diedara had also arrived and was chatting with Blaze and Kawaii. "Hey Uso Chan you, Blaze, and Kawaii will be staying with me to night." Naruto said slightly laughing. "Why would we do that?" "Because Sakura has a date." Naruto said still laughing. Hinata leaned into him in a loving way and laughed to.**_

"_**Hinata what the hell are you doing I thought you were going out with Rotuko?" "I am but Sasuke and him walked off holding hands while you were gone. They said they had to go train together. They also said they were going to meet up with Jiraiya after they were done." "That sounds like they are going to have a three some." Naruto said probably remembering his three somes.**_

_**We all went over to the ramen place for dinner including Diedara and Gara. "So I guess if you two keep getting more and more serious then I will be related to Kawaii and Blaze after all." "Uso Chan don't talk rudely to Gara that way." "Or maybe there will be a baby first." "Uso stop!" "She is fine Sakura. So you know of our love." "Yeah I have known for sometime of your love for my wimp of a sister." "I am not a wimp." "Oh yeah then you wouldn't mind a fight right here and now?" "No why would I do that." "See she is chicken." I said tauntingly. **_

_**My short black hair blow in the wind as I stared off the porch into the darkness that surrounded me. I was dressed in all black a waiting the moment at which I would walk into the dark forest (where I would battle with Ookami.) I had to remind my self that I did not want to bring my actual blade for I knew that I would kill him if I did. Instead I would bring my vary dole blade that couldn't even cut one string of hair.**_

**_It was 11:30 pm when I left for the forest. All was quiet except for the pat pat pat of my feet as I walked. When I reached the gate I found no one but me. I looked around but there was nothing. Then I heard some one walking towards me. "Wow you are early. Why is this?" "I was board and impatient. Why are you on time?" "Where is Kakashi?" Ookami said ignoring my question. "Late like always but that is no answer to my question." "Oh right um well I like to be on time unlike some people like Kakashi."_**

**_"What about me now?" "N…Nothing Kakashi." "Don't you think he is the worst liar ever?" "Compared to you yes absolutely. (Turning to Ookami.) That is why her name is Usotsuki Kaiyuu." "Well I am ready for training Kakashi." "Good what about you Usotsuki?" Kakashi said turning to me. "Yeah what ever." I said while looking at the stars. "Good then if we are all ready lets go." Kakashi said turning toward the woods._**

**_We walked until we came to a clearing. Kakashi stopped but had me go to his left and Ookami go to his left. I walked until I reached the tree line then I turned. I let my blade slide down the length of my sleeve and into my hand. When Ookami finally turned around he froze at the sight of my blade. He got white in the face and started to sweat. "Are you ok Ookami?" I asked in the sweetest voice I could manage with out laughing. "Yeah I am fine." He said completely lying._**

**_Kakashi told us that there would be no killing. Even though I knew he was talking more to me then Ookami because Ookami wouldn't be able to kill anyone. _**

**_Then Kakashi let us begin. I started to walk forward knowing that he would get to cocky. He smirked and put his hands up getting ready to use a jutsu. I then ran to the left and was hidden by the darkness. I had an advantage over the kid because one I was in all black and two I had down this before._**

**_I stopped as soon Ookami started to look around trying to find me. I felt my anger rise for reasons I don't know. "Come out and fight likes a man." Ookami said turning his back to me. I ran as quiet and as fast as I could. "I already have." I whispered in his ear as I put my blade to his throat. "Usotsuki that is enough of that." Kakashi said running forward to stop me. "Oh come on this blade is dole." "I do not care you will let him go." "Fine but the idiot should learn to never turn his back on his enemy." "I didn't know where you were." Ookami said after I let him go. I just stud there trying not to laugh at how stupid this boy really was._**

**_My anger was starting to boil again and I wasn't even mad. I looked at Ookami who was staring at me. "What the hell are you staring at?" "Who is that in the shadows?" I looked around and I saw a man standing in the shadows like Ookami had said. "Itachi is that you?" I said looking closer at the man. He turned to leave but I ran after him. "Itachi wait. Wait Itachi it is me Usotsuki Kaiyuu. You know Kawaii Chan's friend." At this he turned and started walking towards me. Just then Kakashi ran in front of me. "Kakashi no get out of my way you bastered." I said pushing him aside. I walked over to Itachi and saw his red eyes gleam when he saw my scar on my face. "Usotsuki is that really you?" "The one and only." I said smiling up at him. "Where is Kawaii Chan?" "She is asleep at Naruto's place with Blaze Chan." "Oh ok. How is she?" "Good. But I think she misses her red eyed friend." I said when he looked saddened._**

**_Itachi and I walked off but I had a feeling that Kakashi and Ookami were close behind. "Itachi I have a question for you." "Go ahead and ask." "Is Ookami your brother?" "Ookami is alive still. How is this possible?" "He claims he is but he just doesn't act it or look it." "He is I just don't want him to be." "Nether does Kawaii. She tried to kill him for trying to say your name." "That's the girl I fell in love with alright." "Diedara is in town to." "Why is he in Konoha?" "Blaze Chan of course." "Right when did he get there?" "About 2 days ago." "Wow he makes good time." "Yeah he does doesn't he?"_**

**_"How did you guys do on the exams?" "All of us did really well." "Yeah well there is one thing I want you to know before I split. You know how there was always a feeling that some one was watching you before you came here." "Yeah what about it?" "Well I was sent to watch you and Kawaii." "Why would you want to follow me?" "To figure out if you and Sakura were related to me or not." "What?" "Yeah apparently you guys are my cousins or something like that." He said looking away from my shocked face._**

We walked for a while talking about what had happened to us in the passed 9 years of our lives. After that he left. He told me to tell Kawaii nothing of his and my chat. I turned around and started walking back to the clearing. "Where have you been?" "Don't give me that I know you were following us." I said when I walked in. "Kakashi and I were worried that he might kill you." "Me he would have killed you if he knew that you were you." "What do you mean?" "I mean if he would have known it was you when we were fighting then he would have killed you." I said grabbing my blade (which I dropped when I saw Itachi) and walking out of the clearing. 

"Wait! Usotsuki! Wait right there!" Kakashi said running after me. "Is that what he said?" He said when he finally caught up. "No but I have known him for 9 years. And my friend is in love with him. Plus I may be his cousin." "That can't be true. How can that be?" "I don't know just let me go." I said noticing for the first time that he was holding my arm. He let go of me and I kept walking with out looking back. When I got to the gait I was shocked to find Naruto shooting my name. "What do you want Naruto?" "Where have you been for the past four hours? We have been worried sick." "I was training. Why were you worried?" "I woke up and went to go get a drink and found that you weren't on your matt. No one knew where you were." 

I told him what had happened including the part about Itachi. While I was finishing I got the feeling that some one was watching me again. I turned around and found no one. "What is it?" "I thought I heard something." I lied. "What did you here?" "I don't know." "Oh well we better go tell the others you are ok." "Yeah let's go." I said sarcastically. We ran back to Naruto's house where Gara was holding a sobbing Sakura. "Hay who died?" I said in my best Naruto voice. "No one but Uso is missing." Sakura said not looking up. "Really then why am I behind you?" I said in my voice. At this she looked up. At once she turned red in anger. "Where have you been?" "Places." "What places?" "The woods." "Why were you in the woods?" "I was training with Kakashi and Ookami. Were you worried about me Sis?" "Of course I was you little bitch." 

"Sakura stop she is fine now let us rejoice." Gara said winking at me. "Thanks bro." I said walking into the house. I at once felt tiered when I walked in the place.


	3. Chapter 3

_**#3 It's About Time**_

_**I went and laid down on the floor next to the coach. As soon as I was comfortable I fell into a deep sleep. When I finally woke up I heard bickering voices. I looked around and saw Ookami and Sasuke fighting. "You bastered I am to older than your gay sauce ass." Ookami said in an annoyed way. "No I am the older of the two of us and you're a Jiraiya fucker."**_

"_**Oh and you are to talk. I mean the last I heard you and Jiraiya were going to go get married in a gay church." "Ha wrong again I am marrying Rotuko not Jiraiya." "Oh you two mother fuckers shut the fuck up." I said before they could say anything more. "!..." Sasuke apparently thought they were the only to left in the house.**_

"_**What the hell are you doing here?" "I kind of slept here last night and I was tired." "How could you be tired? I mean when I got back it was 2 am and I slept until 10 am. It is now 12." Ookami said pointing to the sun coming through the window.**_

_**I just laughed at their stupidity. "What the hell is so fucking funny, Ice Bitch?" Sasuke asked looking confused. "Damn you really don't have any thing better than Ice Bitch. I mean first Kawaii now me. Damn you bastereds are really stupid." I said laughing even harder.**_

_**I walked out into the hot sun and down to the ramen shop. I didn't know where else to go I mean it is the place that would attract Naruto's fancy. As I thought Naruto was sitting inside eating a huge bowl of ramen while Hinata watched. "Hey are you going to buy me a bowl or do I have to share with your fat ass." I said grabbing the chair next to him.**_

"_**No problem I'll get you some but you have to pay." He said slurping down some noodles. "One problem. No money so please buy me some." I said as sweet as I could with out laughing. **_

_**Hinata started to get mad at me because I was talking to Naruto and getting more attention from him to. "Hinata she is my cousin or half sister or something. We are some how related so we would never ever go out or even think about it." Naruto said to Hinata when she told me to leave her boyfriend alone.**_

_**After I finished my food Naruto paid and we left to go find my sister and her stupid friend Ino. We found them in the training fields trying to beet Kawaii and Blaze in a fight. It was really funny because one they were losing, and two Gaara was protective of both his sisters (Kawaii and Blaze) and of Sakura. He couldn't decide if he wanted to protect his sisters or his girlfriend. **_

_**I was holding back a laugh until I saw something in the corner of my again. Itachi was sitting in the trees watching his one and only love beet the hell out of the two girls that he despised the most. I watched him for a while but then all of the sudden Diedara was in the middle of the battle trying to kill Ino for fighting with Blaze. "Diedara what the hell are you doing they are just practicing." Naruto screamed at him. **_

_**He looked at him as he grabbed Ino by the neck and lifted her into the air. "Oh right I knew that." He said putting her back on the ground. I looked back over to where Itachi was a minute ago while Ino tried to land one good punch on Diedara, but he was gone. Just then I saw a blur run past me and towards Kawaii. When I turned to look at where Kawaii was she was gone to.**_

_**Blaze Started to get mad and I could tell that her Ookami demon would come out soon. "Blaze Chan it is fine it was only Itachi." I said trying to convince her of the truth. Of course at the mentioning of his name every one but Blaze, Diedara, and I all tensed up and pulled out a weapon of some sort.**_

_**Blaze and I spent the next half an hour trying to convince everyone that we were joking and that Itachi was not abroad. After that Blaze and I ran in the direction in which we had seen the blur was headed in. **_

_**We searched for about a hour but there was no sign of Kawaii or Itachi any where. We finally gave up knowing that Itachi would return her when he was through with her. On my way back to Sakura's house Hinata decided to talk with me.**_

"_**Hey Uso Chan wait up." I heard Hinata yell. "What the hell do you want?" "I want to ask you a question." "I don't know the answer so leave me alone to ponder on what mercenary I want to be when I play Mercenaries with Gaara, Kawaii, and Blaze. If Kawaii has returned." "Do you think that Rotuko and Sasuke spend way to much time together?" "I told you I… wait did you just ask me if Sasuke and Rotuko are a thing?" **_

"_**Yes cause then I wouldn't feel bad for cheating on Rotuko with Naruto." "To much info. I will now take my leave. And don't you dare follow me." "But I want to talk to you." I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Go find Naruto and talk to him." "OK!" She ran off into the opposite direction as I was walking.**_

_**I walked for about a minute in silence until I heard the voice of Itachi. I turned but only saw Ookami running toward me (The only other thing Itachi and Ookami had in common were their voices). "USO! USO!" "Ookami shut the fuck up. What do you want." "Who do you like? Kakashi? Iruka? Naruto?" **_

"_**Sasuke, I find incredibly dreamy." "You have to be shitting me?" "Yeah I am but you should have seen your face. In fact I hate that bastered's guts. Thanks for the laugh." I said continuing to walk forgetting I ever ran into him.**_

"_**Do you like me?" At this I stopped dead in my tracks. "What did you say?" "I said-" "I know what you said but why the fuck did you say it?" "I want to know." He said blushing a bright shade of red. "Do you have a crush on me Ookami?" I said teasing him. "N…No that's not what I meant." "What did you mean then?" "I got to go." He said turning to run. As he left a piece of paper fell out of his pocket. I bent down and picked it up. **_

_**Ok yeah it was short but I wanted to make you wait to find out what was on the paper. I am now going to leave little notes at the end of each of my chapters but they will be short I promise. Please read and review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

OK this chapter is going to be weird so hang with me for what it is worth

_OK this chapter is going to be weird so hang with me for what it is worth. PLEASE read and review (even though I really don't care what you say in the review)._

_4 This is Awkward_

_I continued to walk to Sakura's house after putting the piece of paper in my pocket. I tried to think but for some reason I kept getting distracted by the nature around me. So finally I gave up and just kept walking forgetting entirely about the piece of paper in my pocket._

_When I arrived at the house I found a love struck Sakura sitting on the lap of Gaara. She was staring deep into his eyes while Kawaii and Blaze sat on the ground and watched with a very pleased expression on their faces. _

"_What took you so long?" A voice from my past said from the shadows. I turned around to find Neji standing behind me. "Neji what are you doing here?" I asked annoyed with all the surprises. _

"_He was invited by Gaara. Isn't it great?" Sakura said not looking away from Gaara. "Yeah sure." I said rolling my eyes at the fact that she was so absorbed by him. I didn't say it but I secretly thought it was a beautiful seen to look at. _

"_I am with Kiba." He answered not paying any attention to Sakura's comment. "Kiba! Where?" "Usotsuki is that you?" I found Kiba at last and I glomped him. _

"_It has been to long, Kiba." I said releasing him from my grip. "Yeah but I still don't like you glomping me like that." "Only because I am stronger than you are." "That is very true." Neji said laughing out loud. I turned to glare at him then remembered the paper that still lied in my pocket._

"_Ok you guys I have something to say." I announced. "You secretly love Sasuke!" Blaze Chan said with a smirk. "No. I think Ookami has a crush on me." I said. "My demon does not have a crush on you." "The other Ookami. You know the one who looks extremely like Kakashi." I said rolling my eyes at the stupid comment that Blaze had just made._

"_How do know?" Sakura asked finally looking away from Gaara's eyes in interest. "He started asking me who I liked. And then he asked if I liked him and when I said no he got all depressed and said he had to go." I said remembering the look on his devastated face._

"_That bastered thinking he is Itachi's brother. I ought to go kill him." Kawaii said obviously just starting to know who we are talking about. "Kawaii when I was talking to Itachi I asked him if Ookami was his brother and he said yes he was. So you can't kill him. Besides I have happier news." I said trying to calm her down._

"_Rotuko and Sasuke are going to get married. The only thing is, is that I have no idea when the wedding will be." I said looking at Kawaii and Blaze as they proceed to make a really big grin. _

"_That is beautiful." They said in unison. "No it isn't it is down right gross. Isn't that right Panda Kun?" Sakura said turning to Gaara. "Actually I am going to have to agree with my sisters." He said beaming at Kawaii and Blaze. Who were beaming right back at him. We sat around and talked for another 20 minutes before I said I had to go. When I said that I really meant I was going to my room to be alone._

_When I was finally by my self in my room I took the piece of paper out of my pocket and read it to my self. It read:_

_**Dear Uso Chan,**_

_**I know we have only known each other for a short a mount of time but I feel I know every thing about you and I hope you feel the same. When I first saw you I thought to my self "Wow am I in heaven because I think I am seeing an angle walking toward me." I fell in love with at that very moment even thought I knew you probably didn't feel the same. **_

_**I have lied to you many times and one of them was when you asked me if the scroll was for Sakura. It was for me but I bagged Kakashi to let me fight you instead of Sakura. I didn't tell him why because I thought he would laugh at me. But the truth is, is that I only wanted to fight you because you were the only person I want to be with. It is true I have the biggest crush on you and I haven't been able to tell you until now in this letter.**_

_**Love always and forever,**_

_**Ookami !!**_

_I started to laugh and then stopped my self when I saw on the bottom that He signed it __**xoxoxoxoxoxox. **__I was feeling sick knowing that he really liked me. I wanted to punch something because of the way I treated him. I treated like a child not to mention I tied to slit his throat. _

_I lied on the floor wishing for death but not getting it. I could only see his face when I closed my eyes and when I opened them I started to feel the warm tears build up in my eyes. _

_I closed my eyes once more and sipped into unconsciousness. I sleep dreamlessly that night and I didn't wake all that early._

_Ok yeah I know it was short but I am trying to make you anxious. Please read and review. I will write the next one a little faster so bare with me._


	5. Chapter 5

5 Why me

_5 Why me_

_When I did finally wake it was only because Sakura was shaking me and I found it annoying as hell. _

"_What the hell do you want?" I asked not pleased at her ruddiness. She glowered at me for saying that. There was something else in her eyes but I could not figure it out. "You have a guest. Oh, and be nice instead of a bitch." She said getting up off her knees. I rolled my eyes for I did not want to talk to any one and I had a good feeling who was here._

_I got out of bed against my own will and got dressed into a clean pair of jeans and a tee-shirt. As I suspected he was standing there in the living room waiting for me when I finally came out of my room. He looked a little awkward standing there next to Gaara. Who just happened to stay over night. _

"_Hey Uso Chan what's up?" He said as soon as he saw me. I ignored him and walked to the kitchen. Of course he followed me with no reluctances at all. "What do want Ookami?" I said after making some ramen._

_He blushed a little then sat down next me at the table. "I was hoping you had found a piece of paper in the woods. I dropped it yesterday on accident and I think you might have picked it up." He said refusing to meet my gaze. _

"_Oh do you mean the one that confessed your love to me? Because that is the only one that I found." He turned toward me eyes wide with horror. "You…You read it?" He said turning a deeper shade of red. _

"_Well yeah. It said my name one the front." I said trying not to laugh. He sat there for a minute trying not to panic but it was painted all over his face._

"_You can have it back if you want." I said finally having enough of the silence between us. In the other room I could hear the TV on so I knew Gaara couldn't stand listening to us any longer. _

"_Oh. Well now that you know how I feel I guess you can keep it." He said barley above a whisper. I stared at him for a moment longer then the guilt kicked in. _

"_I am so sorry I have been treating you like shit. It's just I still am having trouble believing that you are truly Itachi's brother. I mean you have his eyes and voice but other than that you look like you are Kakashi's son or something." I said keeping my eyes on my hands even though I could feel his stare on my face. _

"_I know what you mean because you and Sakura are totally different. I mean she is a total prep and you are…well you are like Blaze Chan and Kawaii Chan. It would make more sense if you three- not including Gaara and them- were sisters. The way you guys get made, the way you guys think shit is funny when it's not. You guys are so alike it is freaky."_

_I wanted to slap him for thinking that I was like them because I was secretly afraid that one day I would end up like…like Sasuke- abscessed with them, always trying to be like them._

_Truth was that I admired them for not putting up with any shit but I would them try to act like them. Never even though they were my best friends. I would be me and no one else. I would be the lone wolf. I started to freak my self out when I started to think that last part because it made my life look like a soap opera._

"_Now that you know that I love you will you go out with me." At this I snapped out of my thoughts and back into reality. "Why would I date you? Not to be rude or anything, but I don't date." _

"_You know I hate it when people call me Itachi's brother because they judge me for who he is not who I am. I don't like it when your friends get mad because I bring him up but I do look up to him- but I don't want to be like him." He said looking into the other room where Kawaii had just come into. _

_I looked away from him and in my head I thought, Why me? Why now? I hate these kind of things._

_Again I know it was short but I am in the middle o Breaking Dawn and it is a really good book. I will try to write the next one longer. Please read and review. Again I don't give a shit what you write._


	6. Chapter 6

6 Diedara is in love

_6 Diedara is in love_

_After I had finished off my ramen I went to go find Naruto. Knowing that he would know when Rotuko and Sasuke were going to get married- since he __**was**__ the one planning the damn wedding. I finally found him at Hinata's house where they were looking at invitations._

"_Hey Naru. I have a question for you." I said trying to act all sweet. I even tried my puppy face that even Itachi could not resist (If I ever tried it on him-witch I wouldn't). I learned it from my older sister (I can't even say big sister because I am taller and stronger than she was) Sakura. _

"_Hey Uso. What is it that you wish to ask me?" He said not looking up afraid of what to laugh at the act I was putting on._

"_Well, I heard from a reliable source-aka Sasuke- that Sasuke and Rotuko were going to get married. I was wondering…" He cut me off there. "It is going to be in one week exactly." He said all excited._

"_I think we need more time to prepare personally but mister stubborn here refuses and says that it should be as soon as possible." Hinta said elbowing Naruto in the gut. _

"_Well if you don't like Naruto's date then you defiantly don't want to here my date." I said winking at Naruto who was smiling in a way that said he approved._

"_What date did you have in mind/" He said knowing that he would get it later from Hinata for asking me. "Oh, I __**was**__ thinking on the lines of…two days from now." I said pretending to think on it after the question was asked._

_Hinata gave me a fierce glare but the idea was already planted in Naruto's mind. __**That worked out better than I planed. **__I thought to my self trying not to smile. _

"_That is a great idea Uso, why don't I run it past Rotuko!" Naruto said jumping up to go ask._

"_No you don't we have to agree." Hinata said pulling him back down. "It is two against one we win." Naruto said including me into the equation. _

"_Since when is she helping plan the wedding?" Hinata said with loathing. "Since I said so." I heard a new voice say. I turned to see a annoyed Sasuke standing in the doorway. _

"_Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Hinata said embarrassed by some dumb thing she thought up in her head. "I came t cheek on the invitations when I heard the idea of the wedding being moved up." He said looking at me._

"_What do you think about it Gay-Sauce?" I asked ignoring his angry look. "I think it is absolutely wonderful." He said smiling at the fact that he would own some one sooner than he had thought was possible._

"_That settles it than. And I will now take my leave." I said running out the door before they could stop me. I ran strait back to Sakura's where Kawaii and Blaze where still sitting on the coach._

"_I know when the wedding is." I said as I walked into the room. "When is it?" Kawaii said turning toward me with a gleeful expression on her face._

"In two days." I said smiling the biggest smile possible. "That is awesome. Oh do you want to go to lunch with us?" Blaze said remembering what they were talking about before I came in.

"_Yeah sure." I said while they got up. We went strait to the ramen shop and took a seat in the middle of the room. We were a bout ¼ of the way done with lunch when the lunch rush hit._

_Kawaii and Blaze were discussing the wedding with each other when Diedara came in and walked over to our table. He got down on one knee in front of Blaze Chan and asked the one question that she would have to say yes to in front of Kawaii._

"_Blaze Chan, will you marry me?" He said pulling out a black box. Inside was a silver ring with one big ruby with two black diamonds in the middle. Blaze was speech less but Kawaii was ecstatic. _

"_You better say yes damn it or your blood will be all over this ramen shop." She said smiling at Diedara. "Say yes. Say yes Blaze Chan." Itachi said appearing out of thin air. As soon as he finished his sentience he left knowing that everyone in the shop-except us-would want to kill him at first sight._

"_Er…Um…Yeah I guess." Blaze finally said while blushing blood red._

_Ok I hoped you liked it because I had a hell of a time trying to write it while laughing. Sorry T.L I couldn't resist the erg to make you owned by some one. Please read and review. T.L no saying bad thing about you and Diedara getting married. ROTFLMAO_


End file.
